La ley de lo imposible
by Anahi-Kinomoto09
Summary: Crossover hp y scc!¿que pasaria si de la noche a la mañana te enteraras que tu vida no es lo que parecia? tu familia no es tu familia y que tienes un hermano salvador del mundo? parejas HG HRDR SS TE...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno luego de un tiempo decidí seguir con este fics, lo remodele un poquito (es que estaba un poco ocupado haciendo otras historias etc etc...) bueno los dejo para que lean q lo disfruten!

Una niña de cabellera castaña estaba en su habitación hace unos momentos le habían dado una noticia que a su parecer era la mas triste de su vida, a sus 15 años le habían dicho que era adoptada todo era tan confuso de la noche a la mañana todo había cambiado su hermano no era su hermano y su padre bueno ya no era su padre, pero ahora la pregunta era ¿en donde estaba su verdad familia?

_Flash Back_

_Sakura ¿podrías bajar?_

_Si ya voy papa (Una jovencita de 16 años de cabello castaño claro, ojos esmeralda, de cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo bajaba por las escaleras de su casa) ¿que pasa?_

_Sakura te tenemos que decir algo muy importante por favor toma asiento (Sakura los miro extrañada y tomo asiento) _

_Mira Sakura... cuando yo y Nadshiko éramos jóvenes nos conocimos en el colegio _

_Bueno eso ya lo se papa pero..._

_Si pero lo que tu no sabes, es que ese colegio era una colegio de magia y hechicería_

_¿Colegio de magia y hechicería? No sabia que existiera algo así ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_Teníamos a muchos amigos pero... luego del colegio ya casi ninguno de nuestros amigos habían sobrevivido en ese tiempo hubo una guerra contra el poder, oscuro Voldemort_

_¿Voldemort? ¿quien es el?_

_El es señor oscuro es la persona que se quiere apoderar del mundo y sus seguidores son los mortifagos, Sakura Voldemort fue quien mato a mama (Le explico Touya)_

_¿Ósea que mama no murió en una accidente automovilístico?_

_No sakura, _**_Nadeshiko_**_ murió en las manos de Voldemort junto ah mis amigos Lyly y James Potter los cuales tenían mellizos _

_¿Y esos mellizos quedaron solos?_

_Sí_

_¿Y en donde están?_

_Uno asiste ah howart desde los 11 su nombre es Harry Potter esta en quinto año desde el primero año que entro a Howart ah tenido que pelear contra Voldemort el solo, pero creo que con ayuda de unos amigos..._

_¿Entonces es una especie de súper héroe?_

_Si algo así pero este año ah estado sufriendo una serie de insultos contra su persona_

_¿Por que?_

_Eso lo vas a saber después..._

_¿y quien es la otra?_

_La otra Sakura es... eres tu (Sakura quedo hacia adentro en estado de shok estaba negando con la cabeza al momento que lagrimas comenzaban a caer)_

_Pe-pero como..._

_Pero aun así Sakura tu siempre has sido como una hija para mí _

_Y siempre vas a hacer mi hermana Sakura (Tratando de consolarla al momento que la abrasaba y esta lloraba aun más)_

_Necesito estar sola ¿sí?_

_Claro nosotros estaremos aquí Sakura_

_Ah y algo si mi apellido no es Kinomoto entonces es, es Po..._

_Potter, Sakura Liz Potter_

_Liz... Potter... bueno gracias..._

_End flash back_

Y hay había estado toda la tarde en su habitación llorando y pensando en muchas cosas sus padres su hermano los Kinomoto... su vida ¡todo! Estaba desecho, todo solo había sido una mentira. Kero estaba a su lado tratando de reconfortarla

Vamos Sakurita ya deja de llorar

Es-s q-que no puedo...

Al otro lado del mundo en Estados Unidos L.A el reloj marcaba las 10:00 en punto de la mañana el momento que había estado esperando una chica de ojos exóticos con tendencia dark y jarco, estaba jugando despreocupada afuera de lo que parecía la oficina de dirección con un resorte de juguete que estaba en la mesa de la secretaria.

Kelly ¿qué haces aquí de nuevo?

Me puede creer que de nuevo no lo sé, es que la verdad ya ni sé lo que les sucede a los adultos (Decía la niña con una cara de santa y vos de indignación todo esta actuación muy propia de ella)

¿Tendrá que ver con que el colegio este lleno de un gas extraño?

¿Cuál gas?

¿No sabes? "alguien" lanzo gas lacrimógeno por todo el colegio

¿Y quien esta tan enfermo para hacer tal cosa?

Cierta personita que estaba fuera de su salón en horarios de clases

Mm... que raro ¿cómo lo abra hecho?

No lo se estaba pensando en que... (Un pito en el teléfono que estaba en la elegante mesa de la secretaria sonó y fue a ver)

Lilean que pase Sommers

Ah por fin llego mi visita de la semana a mi "querida" directora (Dejo el resorte hay y se dirigió adentro con una de sus mejores sonrisas y cara de niña buena. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a la directora con una gran carpeta llena de papeles)

Buenos días directora ¿cómo esta?

Digamos que mirando tu expediente... me izo recordar una cosa mas bien una palabra

¿Cual?

Toma asiento (Tomo asiento sin decir palabra)

Expulsada

Ah, espere me debia sorprender ante esto? Oh no! Espere tenia que llorar

Señorita Sommers! su expediente, vealo por si misma no soporta mas y este colegio tampoco, sus catástrofes y desastres ya son demasiado primero el gimnasio inundado, luego explosiones, alarmas de fuego sacar a todo el colegio afuera y sin contar las innumerables veces que hiciste explosiones en clases de ciencias

Es que me gusta experimentar soy algo curiosa

Eso ya lo note pero este colegio no quiere sus experimentos tome sus cosas que su madre la está esperando abajo.

¿Como? ¿Mi mama está aquí?

Desde las 9:00 para ser más exactos.

Bueno directora hasta la vista y linda boina. (Tomo su... "pequeño" expediente y se lo llevo pero no se iba a ir sin hacer su ultimo gran acto su publico la aclamaba pedía otra)

Iba saliendo del colegio su madre estaba estacionada con cara de pocos amigos enfrente cuando estaba a unos pasos de las enormes puertas se escucho una gran explosión adentro del colegio y enfrente de ella callo una boina esa boina le parecía conocida ¿no era la que ocupaba su ahora ex-directora miro hacia arriba y vio a la directora con toda la cara negra diciéndole ¡me las vas a pagar Sommers!

Ups perdón! (La madre de Kelly la miro sorprendida y luego miro a la directora se subieron rápidamente automóvil y se largaron)

Harry se encontraba ya en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place pensando en todo lo que había sucedido toda la información guardada... y Dumbledore no aparecía... solo quería saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo ya en poco tiempo mas entraría ah Howart nuevamente... esto no podía ir peor...

Bueno aquí arregle unos pequeños detalles que se me habían pasado y espero que les guste... y por favor manden reviews resivo todo criticas constructivas, criticas y felicitaciones XD bueno hasta el proximo chap.


	2. Que se abra el telon

Bueno... hola! Aqui estoy con la segunda parte de "la ley de lo imposible a y gracias por el reviews :P

"que se abra el telon"

Kelly se encontraba en el techo de su habitación mirando las estrellas como era su costumbre, pero esta vez mas bien pensando. Ella sabia que de pequeña no era como los demás, claro su familia "la respetable y reconocida familia Sommers" se lo recordaba todo el tiempo, ella venia de una esterpie de magos de sangre limpia. Desde que había nacido tenia una responsabilidad inmensa en sus brazos no la había querido aceptar y tampoco su madre por eso se había ido del mundo mágico pero al fin y al cabo ya sabían que Diana Sommers la gran bruja de todos los tiempos tenia "la esperanza del mundo" tenia a su heredera ella una niña que lo único que anhelaba en el mundo era solo ser una chica normal divertirse ser feliz tener los problemas de todo adolescente pero a sus 14 años tenia que estar totalmente preocupada por el destino del mundo y al parecer su destino se acercaba cada vez mas tendría que volver a donde tenia que haber estado todos estos 15 años en unos días iba a volver al mundo mágico seria el comienzo del fin. Eso no debería estar permitido pero era una ley una ley del equilibrio pero para ella era una ley, una ley de lo imposible.

A sus 14 años le habían dicho que tendría que volver al mundo mágico y asistir a Howart el colegio del que tanto le habían hablado desde pequeña quizás podría volver a reencontrarse con viejos amigos ese era el único pensamiento positivo que tenia sobre todo eso.

Volvio a tomar la carta de Howart y releerla por onceava vez

_Querida señorita Kinomoto:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que posee una plaza en Howart colegio de magia y hechicería para entrar a quinto año, por ello se le será enviado un tutor (uno de los mejores promedios de Howart) La señorita Hermione Granger. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre esperamos su respuesta antes del 30 de Septiembre _

_Se despide cordialmente _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_sub- directora_

Kelly entro a su habitación que cambiaba de colores, en el techo tenia puesto un hechizo, que hacia parecer que no había techo estaba llena de aparatos de música y un notebook naranjo que se encontraba en sima de la gran cama que era igual a una de princesa solo que en otros colores.

Kelly fue hacia el escritorio tomo una pluma y pergamino y le envió la contestación al director.

00

La joven de ojos color esmeralda se encontraba tendida en su cama, su rostro mostraba que habia pasado toda la noche llorando pero a los rayos del sol no les importo eso y entraron por la ventana hasta llegar a la cara de la joven que extrañamente desperto.

Lo primero que penso al despertar "todo habia sido un sueño" claro que si. Hasta que noto que su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, iba a volver a cerrar los ojos tratando de volver a dormir cuando escucho voces que provenían de abajo, muchas voces. La curiosidad le gano y a medida que iba bajando iba escuchando claramente lo que decían esas voces.

Dumbledore quiere que asista a Howart

Pero Sakura corre un gran peligro en ese lugar

Esta en buenas manos va a estar bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore y la orden del fénix

Pe...

¿La orden del fénix? (Todos los presentes voltearon haber a Sakura que estaba en el pie de la escalera con cara de confusión)

Sakura... (Tomoyo se acerco a Sakura hace mucho tiempo no la veía e intento acercarse pero Sakura le dio una mirada que le helo la sangre, que había sucedido con su amiga?)

Tu también lo sabias cierto?

Hace... hace unos días, pero no me dejaban decirte nada créeme que quería decirt...

No quiero escuchar nada mas, todos son unos mentirosos!

Sakura (Eriol era el que se acercaba a ella) si no te lo dijimos antes fue por tu bien estar

¿por mi bien estar, como creyeron que iba a estar mejor lejos de mi familia, me mintieron esta no era mi familia y sin embargo no me lo dijeron, me apartaron de mi hermano!

Sakura... si te sientas te contaremos él por que de todo esto (Sakura miro a todos sus conocidos y luego a los demás)

¿quienes son ellos?

Somos aurores yo soy Tonks

Ojo loco Moddy

¿Aurores?

Si toman asiento podremos explicarles todo con mas calma (Sakura sin decir palabra paso por el medio de todos y se sento los demás imitaron este acto)

Bueno creo que debemos comenzar por el nacimiento de ti y de tu hermano Sakura

¿Que con eso?

Ante de que ustedes nacieran se había encontrado una profecía, que anunciaba la salvación del mundo pero desgraciadamente la otra parte de la profecía la tenia y tiene Voldemort.

¿y de que se trata la profecía que ustedes tienen?

Ese es el problema solo la pueden descifrar los elegidos

¿Los elegidos? Quieres decir que yo...

Si tu, Sakura tu eres una de las elegidas junto a tu hermano

¿Y por que no me lo habían hecho saber todo antes?

Solo abría sido arriesgarte mas (Ahora hablo Eriol) lo único que sabemos de la profecía es que los elegios podían descifrarla y los elegidos son 3

¿Y quien es el tercero?

Eso hemos estado buscando de hace mucho tiempo lo único que sabemos es que tiene su edad y tiene una magia especial algo parecida a la tuya.

¿y que pasa si no desciframos esa profecía?

La destrucción del mundo (Dijo con simpleza Eriol)

Que!

Si, ni eso lo entedemos por completo antes del nacimiento de ustedes nosotros ya estabamos buscando esa profecía, la encontramos, pero tambien nos encontramos con que nos faltaba la mitad de las cosas para poder cumplirla (Hablo Moddy)

Aunque hay un rumor (Siguio Tonks)

¿de que se trata?

Se dice que el tercer elegido ya decifro la profesia,

¿como puede ser eso?

Hace 5 años atrás un poder inimaginable se desato se sintió por todo el mundo, y eso alerto a todo los consejos, clanes y ordenes tanto del oriente como de occidente fueron tras la pista pero sin embargo no se encontró nada, todo se atribuyo a que el tercer elegido había desatado sus poderes

¿Desatado sus poderes?

Cada uno de ustedes tiene un poder en especial, tu Sakura es verdad tienes un gran poder pero aun así te falta sacar a flote gran parte de tu poder.

¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso?

Eso era lo que estábamos discutiendo antes de tu llegada, Dumbledore el director de Howart te mando tu carta para entrar a Howart a quinto año

¿Acaso no hay que comenzar de primero?

Exacto, pero solo Dumbledore sabe por que no te mando la carta antes (Sakura suspiro y acto seguido se paro de su puesto) necesito asimilar todo esto antes de tomar alguna decisión

Esta bien, solo piénsalo bien

Claro, pero... ¿por que hubiera corrido peligro si me hubieran dicho todo desde el comienzo?

¿sabes quien es Voldemot cierto?

Si.

Cuando sucedio el ataque en la casa de los Potter tu no estabas, quien sabe el por que pero te encontrabas junto a Nadeshico y a Fujitaka, solo Harry se encontraba esa noche con los Potter.

¿Entonces... yo podría haber muerto?

Al parecer habia alguien que sabia todo lo que iba a suceder de antemano por eso las cosas sucedieron de esa forma

¿y por que Harry y yo no?

Creo que solo tus padres y Nadeshiko lo sabian

Bueno... gracias

Ah! Sakura toma (Fukitaka le extendio el sobre de Howart, Sakura lo miro y se dirigio hacia su habitación)

Mas tarde en la habitación de Sakura, ella escribió la contestación a Dumbledore sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer. Cuando estaba cerrando su ventana alguien toco a la puerta.

¿quien es?

Somos Eriol y Tomoyo ¿podemos pasar?

Pasen... (La puerta se abrió y los dos jóvenes entraron)

Sakura... necesitamos hablar

Esta bien... pero antes quiero que me expliquen algo

Claro.

¿Como es que los dos asisten a un colegio de magia y ninguno de los dos me habia comentado nada, Tomoyo tu me habias dicho que te habias ido a estudiar a una escuela de diseño, y tu Eriol que estabas arreglando algo en Londres

Bueno de hecho eso no es del todo mentira si estaba arreglando unos problemas en Londres... pero que te parece que si vamos a otro lado a conversar

Esta bien...

Mientras en Londres Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se encontraban en la cocina conversando

Mientras en la casa Black Harry se encontraba recién despertando gracias a los gritos de la señora Black no podía creer que todas las noches tuviera el mismo maldito sueño, no sabia quien era esa niña de ojos verdes que caia por ese lugar, era frustrante

Harry! ¿puedo pasar? ¿estas despierto?

Si, pasa Hermione (Hermione paso con la cara radeante)

Buenos dias (Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sento a su lado)

¿pasa algo?

No... bueno si... Dumbledore me mando una carta...

¿Una carta, sucedió algo?

Si, Harry algo muy extraño, una niña nueva va a entrar

¿y que tiene eso de raro?

Harry, esa niña va a entrar a quinto con nosotros

¿Eso esta permitido?

Creo que si... y...Quiere que le dé clases de tutoría, creo que Dumbledore esta tramando algo

O quizás es algo como lo de Hirahizawa y Lee

Pero ellos son extranjeros esa chica ¿de donde es?

Estados Unidos L.A.

Aqui hay algo muy raro

¿Y cuando tienes que estar haya?

De hecho, ahora tengo que irme

Esta bien

¿los demas saben?

Si, ya se los dije, no te preocupes adios

Sakura se encontraba en el parque pingüino junto a Eriol y Tomoyo luego de una larga explicación algunas cosas se le habían aclarado como el hecho de que no le habían dicho nada sobre que los dos iban a un colegio de magia en Londres, Eriol desde hace 2 años y Tomoyo desde el año pasado.

¿Y como es Harry?

Tiene unos ojos muy parecidos a los tuyos, verde esmeralda

No me imagino como es que pudo pasar todo este tiempo peleando contra Voldemort solo...

Bueno por lo general el se encontraba con sus amigos Hermione y Ron

Bueno eso si... pero no a de ser lo mismo

Claro que no... el es el que se a enfrentado a Voldemort

Si es verdad

Bien, por que no vamos a mi casa para preparar a Sakura

¿Debes estar que explotas de felicidad por lo que te pidieron hacer cierto?

Se nota mucho?

No, para nada...

Flash back.

Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo iban de salida cuando Kaho llamo su atención.

Sakura...

Solo... vamos a salir a dar una vuelta

Oh no, no era eso es solo que... tenemos que decirte algo (Sakura no sabia si podría aguantar mas sorpresas)

¿que sucede?

¿Ya le respondiste a Dumbledore?

Si, y le dije que si, que iba a ir a Howart y que aceptaba que Eriol y Tomoyo me hicieran tutoria.

Esta bien, pero hay un pequeño problema en cuanto a tu apariencia

¿tengo algo de malo? (Sakura habia cambiado bastante media algo así como 1mt. 67, su cabello que ahora lo traía suelto le llegaba hasta le cintura era liso, pero caía en pequeñas ondulaciones su cabello era castaño claro con visos naturales, y sus ojos verdes se hacían resaltar aun mas por un delineador negro, traía puesto unos blueyens, y una polera con tirantes blanca y unas sandalias blancas. Y últimamente habia estado trabajado en una agencia de modelos)

Bueno... no para nada te vez bien pero... en Howart nadie debe saber quien eres

Nadie puede saber que eres la maestra de las cartas

Por que al parecer no somos los únicos que sabemos que eres la hija de Lily y James, Si Voldemort o algunos de sus seguidores se llegan a enterar de que tu eres la hija de ellos todo abra acabado...

¿entonces no podré usar mi magia?

Tienes que evitar usarla lo que mas puedas

Ya que ellos pueden detectar tu magia desde cualquier lugar

Además este año creo que va a haber algunos aliados de Voldemort infiltrados en Howart

¿como pueden hacer eso?

Existen mucho hijos de mortifagos que no tienen ningún problema en hacer esos trabajitos

Y ahora en especial que Voldemort a vuelto

Entonces... que voy a hacer con mi look?

Bueno... creo que la personas mas apropiada para ello seria... en este caso... Tomoyo (Sakura miro por el rabillo del ojo temiendo ver algo en los ojos de Tomoyo... y lo encontro :XP)

End flash back

Desde que las clases de tutoria habian comenzado ya habian transcurrido 3 semanas esas 3 largas semanas para ir a Howart.

Hermione marco una X en el 28 de septiembre solo faltaban 2 dias para ir a Howart y la verdad es que no veia a su amiga (Kelly) muy emocionada, aunque desde el primer momento fue asi, solo llevaban 3 semanas juntas y no podía decir que la conocia del todo pero la conocia. Al principio habian comenzado con el pie izquierdo una decia blanco la otra negro. Hermione recordo el primer dia que llego a la mansión Sommers

Flash back.

Ella habia acabado de llegar miro por toda la estancia era grande acogedora y moderna estaba entretenida observando cuando alguien llamo su atención.

¿quien eres tu? (Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una niña muy... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Extraña? Quizás. El pelo era anaranjado muy fuerte aunque era algo tirado al rubio, ojos... bueno no se podía decir nada de ellos eran entre un color verde, azules, ¿morados? Quizás)

Oh disculpa no te había visto soy Hermione Granger tu tutora (Hermione extendió la mano, la chica la miraba con algo de desconfianza pero al final la acepto)

Kelly Sommers

Ah que bien y ¿cuando comenzamos?

Espera un poco (La chica tomo la pelota que tenia en las manos y la lanzo hacia una jarrón, Hermione no sabia si quedarse callada o decir algo)

Ese.. ¿Ese jarrón... no le gustaba a tu mama?

No, al contrario era su favorito o si no, no lo hubiera roto ¿no crees?

Eh sí, claro (Kelly tenia un brillo especial en los ojos había llegado la hora de un poco de diversión)

Toma asiento, hay (Apuntando a un sillón blanco para una sola persona. Hermione se sento y algo sono ¿un gas? Kelly la miraba seria pero podía ver en sus ojos que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse)

Que-es-esto? (Hermione metió la mano debajo del cojin y encontro uno de esos chasqui-poof)

Oh gracias! Se me habia perdido a mi perro le gusta esconderlo

En el sillon?

Si... bueno ya sabes como son los perros

Claro... ¿por que no comenzamos?

Claro mientras mas rapido comencemos mas rapido terminamos digo ¿a quien le va a gustar perder su verano estudiando? (Hermione llevaba menos de un minuto conociendo a esa niña y ya le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia)

A mi, quizas?

Hay que bromista bien conque comenzamos pociones quizas? (Algo dentro de Hermione le decia que no comenzara con eso por eso se decidio por algo mas seguro)

O ¿Historia de la magia?

Te refieres a ese libro grande gordo y feo

Si... exacto (Nadie en su sano juicio insultaba al libro favorito de Hermione en su presencia y no recibía si quiera un insulto pero esa niña pasaba todos los limites)

Ah ya lo ley

¿cuando?

Hoy en la mañana

¿entero?

Jajaja, claro que no solo ley el titulo quien es tan estupido para leer algo asi, si conoces a alguien asi me avisas para ir a reirme en su cara

De hecho ya lo hiciste (Kelly se dio la vuelta mirando un libro y comenzaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa)

Dime algo Kelly

¿Si?

¿Por que te tomas la molestia de molestarme?

¿yo? (Puso su mejor cara de niña inocente la cual Hermione se la hubiera creído si no fuera por que al minuto siguiente estaba cubierta por una cosa verde viscosa totalmente repugnante)

Eres la persona mas repugnante que eh conocido en mi vida!

Oh! Me has lastimado con tus palabras! Me va a dar un ataque!

Si ataque te va a dar

Por reírme tanto de ti y además en tu cara JAJAJAJAJA!!!! (Hermione habia sacado la varita y Kelly no se habia quedado atrás había sacado una especie de báculo disminuido como del porte de una varita un poco mas grande)

Herm, Herm no se puede hacer magia fuera de Howart

Ahora tengo permiso

Pero solo para enseñar

Que tal si empezamos con DCAO o quizás encantamientos?

Prefiero encantamientos.

Expelliarmus! Desmaius! (Hermione alcanzo a moverse por que la... "varita" de Kelly ni se habia movido con su expelliarmus)

End Flash back

Luego de los tres siguientes días se habían hecho buenas amigas y hay estaba Kelly haciendo quien sabe que cosa con una botella y Hermione en el sillón leyendo

Kelly ¿que haces?

Mira, tomas esta botellita le hechas 5 cucharadas de bicarbonato y vinagre colocas el corcho agitas un poco y... (La mezcla había salido con estruendo de la botella y ahora había caído en uno de los sillones de cuero blanco de la sala mientras el corcho caía un poco mas haya

Creo... que deberíamos arreglar esto (Hermione tomo su varita y pronuncio un hechizo inaudible para Kelly)

Listo (El sillón se encontraba como nuevo) ¿Por esto té echaron del ultimo colegio?

No, fue mas bien por que ice explotar unas bombas en todo el colegio con un poco de magia ya sabes y luego ice explotar una bombita en la cara de la directora pero para ese entonces ya me habían expulsado

Tu eres increíble

Gracias, gracias pero ya lo sabia

No era un cumplido

Hey! (Le tiro un cojin)

Sakura se encontraba frente al espejo realmente Tomoyo habia hecho un buen trabajo, se veía muy bien y nadie la reconocía con ese look, Ahora con el cabello totalmente liso y rojo mas que rojo era como un burdeo algo caoba muy lindo... el cabello combinaba a la perfección con la ropa tenia puesto un corsé con cuadros rojos y líneas negras, una mini de mezclilla negra y botas taco de aguja debajo de la rodilla.

Un golpe en la puerta la izo salir de sus pensamientos

¿quien es?

Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo ya llegaron.

Ah voy en un segundo

También vino Spinel (Kero dejo el control de su video juego y salio de la habitación antes de que su ama pudiera decir pio)

Bueno hasta hay...

Ya voy en la segunda remodelación y saben algo... tengo menos reviews q antes.. XD jajaja pero ya...

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que a decir verdad fue como la mezcla de muchos capítulos antes hechos... bien los dejo...

Y por favor manden reviews...

Adios...


	3. listos en sus marcas fuera!

"el comienzo"

Sakura se encontraba practicando él ultimo hechizo que le había dejado Eriol antes de partir a darle lecciones a Tomoyo. Les estaba dando clases por separado (por su propia seguridad) según él aunque la verdadera razon era mas que obvia.

Sakura...

Ah hola Touya (En esas semanas las cosas habían estado menos tensas con los Kinomotos pero aun así las cosas no podrían volver a ser igual que antes)

Voy a salir con Kaho un rato ¿vas a estar bien?

o quieres venir con nosotros (Sugirió la novia de Touya)

Dos son compañía 3 son multitud además tengo que practicar esto.

Esta bien adiós

Adiós Sakura cuídate

Sí, sí (Sakura suspiro todos estaban en parejas y ella estaba sola, Tomoyo estaba "estudiando" con Eriol, Kaho y Touya habían salió Kero también había salido con Spinel. Syaoran había sido un idiota con ella pero el sabia lo que hacia si el prefería estar con su clan que con ella era su problema después de todo ella lo había olvidado ¿cierto?. Sakura dio un segundo suspiro y volvió a los libros pero algo la interrumpió el timbre que se le habia olvidado a ese par fue a abrir y se encontró con Syaoran! ¿que hacia hay? No podia ser vio que le iba a decir algo pero la voz era muy rara y aun mas lo que le había dicho)

Sakura despierta (La joven de cabellos castaños abrió sus ojos y encontro a Kero meciéndola mientras todos los despertadores estaban sonando y una carta ya estaba preparada para tirar pequeñas bombas)

Ya!!! Ya estoy despierta! (Se sentó en la cama que diablos abría comido para tener una pesadilla tan fea? Volteo asea el calendario primero de septiembre era hoy, hoy por fin iba a conocer a su hermano pero se olvido de ello cuando su otro hermano llego con un balde de agua y lo tiro mojando hasta la cama y a Kero)

Touya!!!!!

Ah? Ya despertaste que bueno papa dice que bajes o vas a llegar tarde

Ya-estaba-despierta

Apúrate nada mas Mounstro

QUE NO SOY UN MOUNSTRO!

Apúrate (Cerro la puerta y Sakura se levanto tomo sus cosas unos yens negros a la cadera y un corsé blanco que se amarraba con lazos a conjunto con sus sandalias blancas y entro al baño)

Harry la noche anterior a Howart no pudo dormir bien soñaba con sus padres con Ron y Hermione la chica nueva hasta que paso a un sueño totalmente distinto una niña estaba de espaldas a el parada en la torre mas alta de Howart no le podía ver la cara solo la veía por atrás hasta que comenzaba a caer y a caer y el no podía hacer nada por detenerla descendía cuando estaba por estrellarse contra el piso despertó sobre saltado y mirando algo confundido a Ron que ya estaba vestido y le decía algo de levantarse su mama y quien sabe que otra cosa el solo estaba pensando en esa niña que caía y el no podía hacer nada ¿que había sido eso? Sea lo que sea no le había dejado un sentimiento bueno estaba preocupado necesitaba saber quien era esa chica le parecía algo familiar pero no sabia de donde.

Harry!

¿Ah, que?

¿Ya te despertaste? Mama dice que bajemos o vamos a perder el tren (Harry tomo sus cosas y se vistió más rápido que en toda su vida, mientras escuchaba los gritos a coro de la señora Weslay y los de la señora Black.

Hermione entro a la habitación apurando a Harry)

Vamos, Harry apúrate o perderemos el tren

Si, ya estoy listo Hermione

Aunque no importa mucho por que Sturgis Podmore aun no aparece

¿Para que?

Para llevarte a King cross (Harry suspiro y bajo junto ah Mione)

-----------------------------------------------------------0

Para Kelly ninguna mañana podía ser agradable si se trataba de despertar antes de las 10:00 A. M. Como mínimo

Kel... ¿ya te levantaste?

Sí, mmm... (Dio una vuelta en su cama)

Kel, ¿ya buscaste tu ropa?

Sí... (Otra vuelta)

Kel, ¿tienes toallas?

Si, aquí están...

Kel...

Sí, sí

¿Ya dejaste de mentirme? (Kel abrió los ojos al momento que un chorro de agua caía en su cara)

Diana!

Que bueno que ya estés despierta y apúrate o vas a perder el tren

¿Que tren?

El que debes tomar para llegar a Howart

Nunca me lo dijiste

Bueno, ahora te lo digo

Ja-ja

Apúrate

Fue a su closet y saco la ropa que había dejado lista el día anterior Agarro pantalones negros que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de la rodilla eran anchos, una polera de tirantes negros que tenia la cara de un oso panda bordada en blanco y unas mangas con rayas negras y blancas.

Se metió al baño y luego de un rato salió vestida y maquillada como era habitual con bastante delineador negro para los ojos que hacían resaltar sus lentes de contactos celestes aunque por lo general eran grises blancos o simplemente negros pero como se trataba de una ocasión especial.

Kel ¿ya estas lista?

Si, ya bajo... (Tomo un bolsito de Emili y su I-pod)

todos se encontraban en la plataforma 3/4 Sakura estaba totalmente asombrada esa locomotora era muy retro era genial.

Bien, Sakura cuídate (Fujitaka se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo ella le devolvió el abrazo aun estaba asimilando el hecho de que el no fuera su padre pero lo quería como si lo fuese)

Cuídate Mountro

Tu también hermanito (Para sorpresa de Touya, Sakura lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla) ah... y por cierto (Se acerco a su oído) seria bueno que recuperaras el tiempo perdido, con Kaho ¿no crees? (Touya miro incrédulo a Sakura) adiós, cuida a papá

Hirahizawa (Llamo Touya le dijo algo en privado) Vigila de cerca a mi hermana de noche si es posible si ese mocoso se llega a acercar a ella me avisas que yo mismo voy a matarlo

Lo que tu digas nos vemos (Tomoyo llego acompañada de Nakuru)

Bien Adiós (Se despidió de todos y se fue al lado de Eriol y Sakura)

Subimos jovencitas?

A la orden capitán Eriol (Sakura le izo el saludo militar y se dirigió al tren seguida por Tomoyo que se reía por lo bajo)

¿Capitán Eriol?(Eriol siguió a sus amigas)

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y los gemelos se estaban despidiéndose de todos Lupin, Moddy, Tonks, la señora Weasley y por ultimo al perro (Sirius).

Vamos chicos subamos (Subieron al tren y fueron a las ventanillas para despedirse)

Ya llevaban algo de tiempo en el tren y Malfoy estaba algo aburrido, en su ronda no había mucho que hacer o al menos nada que él quisiera hacer. Abrió un compartimiento y se encontró con una chica acostada a lo largo de un asiento, tenia un aparato de música. Bryan (su amigo) le había enseñado todos esos aparatos muggles y tenia que reconocerlo eran bastantes ingeniosos.

Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí (Kelly aunque estaba con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados se había dado cuenta hace un buen rato que alguien la observaba desde la puerta) ¿Nueva por aquí?

Kelly Sommers a toda su honra si soy nueva ¿quien eres tu?

Draco Malfoy (Haciendo énfasis en Malfoy pero Kelly ni se inmuto) Prefecto de Slytherin

Enserio!

Sí

Que bien ¿pero que es eso de prefecto? ¿Se come?

Si quieres (Quizás podría conseguir a una nueva "amiguita" antes de lo que creía)

Tengo paladar fino

Entonces es tu día de suerte

Estoy satisfecha hace un rato paso el carrito (Malfoy paso a adentro ya que había estado apoyado todo el rato en el umbral de la puerta y se sentó en el asiento desocupado pero antes ya había cerrado la puerta)

Té falto el pestillo (Malfoy alzo una ceja esta niña o era muy fácil o era un espécimen raro de mujer)

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían encontrado un compartimiento al final del tren.

Harry, nosotros con Ron tenemos que ir al compartimiento de prefectos

Pero no creo que debamos estar hay todo el viaje

Y tenemos que hacer algunas rondas

Si, vayan no se preocupen yo estaré bien ("Claro solo y sin nada que hacer que mejor panorama que ese")

Esta bien nos vemos (Los dos salieron del compartimiento. Harry iba a volver a sus pensamientos cuando alguien abrió la puerta)

Harry! (La pelirroja menor de los Weasley se encontraba en la puerta)

Ginny ¿qué haces acá?

Ni un hola vaya educación le voy a decir a Hermione que te de una clase de protocolo

Por favor no, lo siento

Esta bien te perdono pero solo por esta

Jaja, esta bien gracias

Olle viste a las niñas nuevas?

Te refieres a Kelly Sommers acaso Hermione no te contó que le estuvo haciendo tutoría parte del verano

claro pero no la conocía la vi en la estación.

Hermione la estuvo buscando pero no la encontró

Es que se subió de las primeras

Claro

Y la otra...

¿Otra?

Si son dos chicas nuevas por lo que sé Parvati y Padma me dijeron que viene de Japón y esta acompañada de Eriol

¿De Eriol?

Si pero no las eh visto por ningún lado

Malfoy y Kelly aun estaban conversando tranquilamente el pensamiento de Kelly hacia Malfoy era que después de todo no era "tan" malditamente antipático y petulante como se lo había descrito Mione en una clase de Tutoría.

¿Eres teñido?

¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Es que ese rubio... es muy... ¿platinado?

See... herencia Malfoy

Me recuerdas a cierto rucio engreído altivo y petulante

Lindo cumplido ¿cómo se llama?

Klain, Bryan Klain (Malfoy iba a hablar pero alguien le gano)

¿Hablando de mí a mis espaldas Sommers?

Solo digo lo que pienso Klain y... por cierto ¿qué haces acá?

Vine a buscar a mi amigo (Se apoyo en la puerta)

Bien, llévatelo y ve a joder con él a otro lado Tal vez tengas suerte y es gay como tu.

Amaneciste de buen humor Sommers

¿Ya se conocían?

nuestros padres son amigos

Bryan, Draco paren a Pansy por favor (Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate muy apuesto por lo demás había aparecido muy agitado en la puerta del compartimiento)

¿Que pasa? (Pregunto Draco)

Pansy no me deja tranquilo ah estado colgada de mi todo el viaje (Kelly se paro y salió al pasillo vio que venia una chica que más bien parecía un perrito Buldog)

¿Esa cosa que parece perro Buldog es Pansy? (Bryan y Draco se miraron y los 3 asintieron)

¿Cómo te llamas?

Lee, Lee Syaoran (Kelly salió y cerro la puerta, dentro los chicos acercaron sus orejas a la puerta)

Adiós Syaoran! Cuídate! (Grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones)

¿Lo viste? (Pansy la tomo de los brazos mirándola con llamas en los ojos)

Si claro que si, se fue por aya iba con una niña... (No pudo seguir por que Pansy la había empujado e iba corriendo hacia donde le había indicado, Kelly volvió entrar al compartimiento)

Vaya estúpida

Gracias, yo me voy (Syaoran salió cautelosamente del compartimiento y dejo a ese trío seguir con lo suyo)

Harry sé encontraba solo en el compartimiento por que Ginny habia ido a saludar a unas amigas. Estaba mirando hacia afuera como comenzaba a llover cuando la puerta se abrio creyó que era Ginny pero en vez se encontro con

- Eriol

Harry

Tanto tiempo ¿qué tal tu verano?

Digamos que no hay mucho que agradecer

Si, me entere de lo que paso pero no te preocupes cuando lleguemos a Howart las cosas van a mejorar

Gracias

Eriol ya encontraste un... Ah! Harry no te habia visto (Tomoyo se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Ah no te preocupes ¿como has estado?

Yo, perfecto pero... quiero presentarte a una amiga

Sakura que estaba detrás de Tomoyo, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, su hermano la persona que había esperado tanto por verle estaba hay enfrente de ella no sabia que hacer tenia 3 opciones 1 salir corriendo de hay 2 no aguantar y decirle que era su hermana y su verdadera identidad y tercero saludarlo como si nada, mejor optaba por la ultima)

Y ella es Yumi Anami (Eriol se quito del medio y dejo ver a una chica con una polera de seda color blanco con detalles en platino tipo straples (o como se escriba) una falda blanca de nilo y unas sandalias blancas, Sakura no sabia que hacer hasta que Tomoyo le dio un codazo discretamente)

Eh... e... hola!

Hola Yumi ¿te puedo decir Yumi? (A harry se le hacia muy conocida la cara de esa chica esos rasgos pero no sabia de donde la recordaba)

Claro

¿De donde vienes? (Las chicas se sentaron y Eriol guardo las cosas de los tres)

De Japón pero...

El viaje siguió sin mayores incidentes además de la lluvia.

Habían bajado del tren en medio de la multitud Harry trato de divisar a Hagrid pero no lo vio en medio de esa muchedumbre así que decidió solo ir hacia los carruajes arrastrado por la multitud.

Sakura se bajo ya estaba cerca de los carruajes cuando sintio una presencia demasiado fuerte el unico problema era que esa per... (Habia chocado con algo o deberia decir con alguien iba a darse un golpe fuerte pero antes de caer alguien la habia tomado del brazo cuando abrio los ojos no podia creer quien se encontraba enfrente a Sakura lo habia visto bien no era un sueño no esta vez era de verdad Syaoran estaba hay enfrente de ella noto que aun la tenia tomada del brazo y se solto)

Di-disculpa es que n-no te vi... (Syaoran la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, Sakura no soportaba estar a su lado si no quitaba la mirada Syaoran la iba a descubrir)

Ah! Si no te preocupes yo tampoco estaba poniendo atencion... e... gracias (Y sakura se dirigio aun ida hacia un Eriol sonriente)

Eriol...

¿sucede algo?

Creo que se te olvido contarme un pequeño detalle (graficando con su mano)

Sorpresa?

Solo por que eres mi amigo no te vuelo la cara de una cachetada me escuchaste!

¿que pasa?

Ya se encontraron

_Ah y ni mejor amiga me dice lo que esta sucediendo aquí... _(Sakura iba a abrir la puerta del carruaje cuando noto algo)

¿Que es eso? (Apuntando a lo que estaba sujeto al carruaje)

Con que tu tambien los puedes ver ¿no es asi?

Acaso... no deberia?

Esos son solo lo pueden ver las personas que han visto la muerte

¿que han visto la muerte?

Yo no recuerdo... haber visto algo asi

Quizas por que aun no tenias conciencia

¿que quieres decir?

Después conversamos tenemos que subir

Hola!!!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado siqiera un pokito este cap. Ya que no eh tenido muxo tiempo además q hoy es mi cumple!!!! Pero lo celebro el viernes x eso toy aqui... y... agradecer por reviews a yoyitah y DeboriiTTa por los reviews

Y hasta el prox. Chap.

Me gustaría q me escribieran reviews buenos malos criticas constructivas todo...


	4. Conociendonos

"Conociéndonos"

Luego de un rato de viajar en los carruajes al fin habían llegado a Howart. En la entrada los esperaba McGonGall que se dirigía al trío de oro y a los demás.

Buenas noches jóvenes (El trío de oro, Yumi, Tomoyo y Eriol se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron de frente con la Profesora de transformaciones)

Buenas noches profesora (Dijeron los 5 menos Yumi que no conocia a la profesora

Supongo que ustedes es la señorita Anami (Dirigiéndose a Yumi)

Si yo soy

¿Y la señorita Sommers? (Mirando a los demás)

No la vimos en todo el viaje (Explico Hermione)

Tranquilos, tranquilos aquí estoy (Apareció con Malfoy, Klain y Lee este ultimo se quedo mirando a Yumi y ella lo miro feo)

Bien el director las espera en su despacho ¿me siguen?

Sí... (Ellas fueron con la profesora McGonagall y los demás entraron al gran comedor)

¿Que pasa entre Yumi y Lee? (Pregunto Hermione)

bastantes cosas (Hermione miro a Eriol él sí sabia, era amigo de Lee y además de Yumi)

Las tres jóvenes llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore la profesora las había tenido que dejar.

Buenas noches señoritas

Buenas noches (Dijeron las 2)

Antes que todo quería decirle en nombre de toda la orden del fénix que es un honor tener a dos hechiceras tan fuertes y poderosas como ustedes.

Oh, gracias pero tampoco es para tanto (A Sakura que le daba un tanto de pena no sentía que estuviera tan arriba)

De nada (Con Kelly modestia aparte)

Bueno tomen asiento (Las chicas tomaron asiento en unos sillones que se encontraban frente al escritorio de Dumbledore)

Creo que deberíamos comenzar con usted señorita Potter

Director... (Lo miraba preocupadamente ¿o... era acaso que esa niña ya sabia todo sobre su familia?)

Sí, lo sé (Sakura miro extrañamente a Kelly y luego volteo a ver al director que la miraba con cara de diversión)

Señorita Potter no se preocupe por la señorita Sommers ella esta al tanto de su caso

Oh... esta bien pero no se lo vas a decir a nadie verdad?

¿Para que? no sacaría nada divulgándolo (Sakura miro feo a Kelly)

Que bien por que no es bueno meterse en las cosas privadas de los demás

Ya lo sé Potter (Sakura se sentía totalmente extraña del que la llamaran así)

Si no te gusta te llamo Sakura aunque a mi parecer lo encuentro un nombre bastante común

¿Y que? desde cuando "Kelly" no es común

Es que sabes cuando nací intente decirle con todas mis fuerzas a mi madre que no me pusiera ese nombre pero parece que no resulto al menos no me puso "Sakura"

Ja-ja

Emm... señoritas por favor un poco de respeto entre sí ¿por favor?

¿Escuchaste Potter?

Muy claro, así que por favor ubícate Sommers (Dumbledore miro con diversión a las dos jóvenes esta iba a hacer una larga... conversación)

En el gran comedor la selección aun no comenzaba, se demoraba un mundo y todo el gran comedor se encontraba hablando, en la mesa de gryffindor Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Harry, Ron estaba frente a ellos dos. Ginny se encontraba hablando con sus amigas de cuarto.

¿Que abra pasado con Dumbledore y las chicas para que demoren tanto?

No sé que tanto tienen que hablar (Ron estaba con un codo en la mesa y su cara apoyada en su mano)

Solo espero que no se demoren mucho

Bueno y ¿qué les pareció Yumi?

Amistosa es una persona muy simpática

Y dulce

¿En donde esta Tomoyo? (Pregunto Harry)

No sé no la e visto desde que se llevaron a las chicas

Mm... que curioso, Eriol tampoco se encuentre en su mesa

En otra parte del castillo algo desconocida para la gran mayoría de Howart, Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban viendo el anochecer. Esa noche en especial la luna estaba mas clara y redonda que nunca, y las estrellas se veían muy de cerca.

Es precioso... (La pelinegra estaba mirando hacia afuera apoyada en una especie de balcón)

No mas que tu (Estas palabras dichas por Eriol hicieron que Tomoyo posara su atención en el que había volteado para verla a los ojos)

E-Eriol... yo...

Sí...

Sobre lo de la otra noche

¿Lo pensaste?

Bueno... si y ya tome una decisión

¿Cual?

Flash back

_Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 de la noche y Tomoyo y Eriol estaban descansando luego de haber estado practicando encantamientos toda la tarde a Sakura, pero ella se habia tenido que ir._

_Sakura, Progresa rápido_

_¿si, verdad?_

_Es que tu eres una buena profesora_

_¿Enserio? _

_Claro(Eriol la miro con una sonrisa) Esta bien, entonces por que no me dices de lo que hablan tu y Sakura._

_De lo mismo que contigo, cosas comunes_

_Oh vamos, Eriol si no me lo quieres decir solo dímelo pero no me metas el dedo en la boca que no soy un bebe (Eriol suspiro y se acerco a ella mirándola algo serio)_

_¿De verdad quieres saber de lo que hablábamos?_

_S-si... (Tomoyo estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercanía del joven. De pronto el chico se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído "Tu me gustas, me gusta mucho Tomoyo" la joven quedo perpleja el volvio a la postura de antes pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos)_

_Tomoyo ¿quieres ser mi novia? ( Tomoyo no sabia que decir y aunque lo hubiera sabido no podría ya que las palabras no salían de su boca)_

_Esta bien, no me des la respuesta ahora pero cuando estés lista dímelo, si? no esperes mas (Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue)_

End flash back

Tomoyo no había sabido que decir en esos momentos pero ahora estaba completamente segura de su decisión.

Eriol yo... pienso que tu eres un gran joven, muy educado y... complaciente pero yo... lo e pensado muy bien y... si, si quiero ser tu novia (Eriol estaba seguro que iba a decir que no pero había aceptado ser su novia , se acerco un poco mas a ella al estar a casi milímetros de que sus cuerpos se tocaran el la tomo delicadamente de la cintura, Fueron acercando sus bocas hasta unirse en un beso lleno de amor, de ternura y a la luz de la luna)

Te quiero Tomoyo, te quiero mucho (Dijo al separarse de ella)

Yo tambien te quiero mucho...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el despacho de Dumbledore ya estaban casi acabando su conversación.

Bueno eso era todo recuerden todo, y por favor señoritas no deben decirle a nadie

Claro director

Sí Director

Bien entonces ahora vamos al gran comedor (Se levantaron , el director abrio una puerta que ni idea que estaba hay, Pasaron por unos pasillos hasta que el director se paro en frente de una puerta y le indico, otra a las jóvenes, seguido les dijo algo y entro por esa puerta ellas hicieron lo que el anciano les había dicho a continuación las jóvenes salieron a dar a un pasillo y al final de este habían unas grandes puertas tal y como el director les había mensionado, se dirigieron a ellas y las abrieron encontrando a todo el gran comedor, Dumbledore por su parte había aparecido por la puerta de atrás de la mesa de profesores. De improviso el cuchicheo aumento, todos observaban a las dos jóvenes que venían entrando, en el tren casi nadie las había visto además de sus amigos y conocidos.

Miren hay están las chicas (Ellas iban entrando cuando otra joven de ojos amatista se les sumo y un Eriol que paso algo desapercibido detrás de las chicas para luego irse a su mesa)

**¿En donde estabas Tomoyo? **(La joven se puso a la par de las otras dos un poco sonrosada)

**En ningún lugar en especial Saku, luego hablamos** (Todo esto lo dijeron en su idioma natal aunque Kelly lo había entendido a la perfección)

**Esta bien **(y Tomoyo se fue a la casa de Hufflepuff)

Las jóvenes además de llamar la atención por su belleza también llamaban bastante la atención por sus atuendos Sakura llevaba la falda del colegio 2 manos y media sobre la rodilla en ella traía unos brillos y chapitas, con un cinturón color rosa que tenia bastantes compartimientos y brillos en el final de la falda tenia puesta tela de tutú color rosa , mas arriba se podía apreciar, una blusa de seda color blana con adornos de estrellas en rosa, la blusa era bien señida a su figura, enzima la capa del colegio con el símbolo de howart y con otro nunca visto pero de color rosa en la espalda.

Kelly por su parte llevaba la falda dos manos arriba de la rodilla, en el termino de la falda tenia tela como la de tutú negra que se mezclaba con una rosada y blanca la falda tenia bolsillos a los lados con chapitas y brillos como el de Sakura solo que decían otras cosas, la blusa era ceñida al cuerpo y corta, en vez de tener botones tenia cierre que estaba abierto hasta el nacimiento de sus senos y la corbata la traía suelta en un nudo ingles y tenia escrito cosas con escarcha, estaba llena de clips y chapitas para finalizar su atuendo llevaba puestas unas botas de taco aguja color blanco.

Bienvenidos a un nuevo años alumnos, espero que hayan pasado unas buenas vacaciones y que hayan descansado bastante ya que este año será algo diferente a los demás (Esto lo había dicho con una aire de misterio que pocos captaron) con la integración de nuevos estudiantes y docentes. La profesora Dolores Umbridge su nueva profesora de D.C.A.O y las...

Mj Mj (Dumbledore volteo haber a la profesora de D.C.A.O)

Si, Dolores ¿tienes algo que decir?

Sí, Dumbledore (Se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a todos los presentes) bueno primero que todo quería decirles que me da mucha alegría el poder ser su nueva profesora de Defensas contra las artes oscuras, la verdad espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que pongan atención en clases o de otro modo les tendré que castigar cosa que no quiero hacer, espero que nos volvamos unidos todos son muy tiernos... (Para ese momento todos estaban hablando en el gran comedor y si es que había alguien que la había escuchado ahora estaría vomitando en su puesto)

Bien, gracias Dolores ahora sin mas interrupción seguimos con las presentaciones quiero presentarles a otro profesor que impartirá una nueva materia de cuarto a octavo que hasta el momento no se les dará a conocer (Hubo bufidos por parte de los alumnos pero un estruendo en la puerta los izo a todos concentrar su atención en la persona que había llegado recién. Camino hasta llegar frente a la mesa de profesores y Dumbledore hasta el momento el sujeto traía una capucha por lo cual no se podía apreciar su rostro ni su cuerpo. Dumbledore lo miraba con una sonrisa, acto seguido el sujeto se quito la capucha dejando al descubierto su cabello rubio, piel blanca algo pálida y unos ojos increíblemente azules. De sus labios carnosos y a la vez finos salieron unas palabras dirigidas a Dumbledore

Buenas noches director y mis disculpas por el atraso (El hombre se veía bastante joven no parecía pasar de los 24 años o algo parecido además de joven era guapo dejo a mas de una marcando ocupado e izo soltar algunos suspiros cuando por fin pronuncio palabra)

Buenas noches señor Lee y no se preocupe que no fue el único en llegar tarde

A que bien

Bueno pase a sentarse con nosotros (El profesor se sentó al lado del profesor Snape curiosamente bastante alejado de Snape)

El es Ryan Lee tiene 26 años (Hubieron unas voces de asombro y otras de decepción por parte de las chicas) y va a hacer su profesor suplente de cuidado de criaturas mágicas hasta que Hagrid llegue. Cuando Hagrid llegue el señor Ryan seguirá con su materia habitual ¿quiere decir algunas palabras señor Lee?

Claro...(Se volvió a parar botando accidentalmente una copa de vino en la ropa de Snape, hubieron algunas risas por parte de los alumnos y también por Dumbledore)

Lo siento "Snape" (Snape lo miro con furia)

No se preocupe señor Lee siga con su... "discurso"

Esta bien primero que todo quería darle las gracias al director Dumbledore por darme el puesto de profesor aquí, y a los alumnos espero que nos llevemos bien tanto en mi materia como en la de cuidado de criaturas mágicas

En la mesa de gryffindor

Hermione tendrá 26 años pero esta muy ,muy pero muy bueno (Le dijo Ginny en susurro a Hermione para que Ron no escuchara)

Ginny! tiene casi 30

Pero no me das a decir que esta feo?

Mm... no claro que no pero ya a de tener su vida completa, esposa y hasta hijos

Eso ya lo sabremos

Muchas gracias (Y el rubio finalizo su discurso)

Bien alumnos creo que hemos esperado bastante, que comience la selección (Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par dando paso a los de primero)

La selección de los de primero termino tranquilamente, cuando finalizaron Dumbledore se paro nuevamente de su asiento

Les doy la Bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes espero que hayan quedado a gusto en sus casas, espero que disfruten lo pasen bien y estudien bastante esto ultimo va para todos. Pero las selecciones aun no acaban ahora es el turno de estas dos jóvenes

Yumi y Kelly se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al pasillo por el cual habían entrado.

Yumi Anami (Llamo la profesora McGonGall, la joven de cabellos burdeos se sentó el taburete, Syaoran y Harry la miraban. A los dos se les hacia demasiado familiar)

el sombrero callo en los ojos de Yumi y una voz aparecio en su cabeza "Vaya que mente tan pura me recuerda mucho a cierta jovencita"

¿Quién, mi... madre?

Claro... Lily Evans... la señorita que se caso con el señor Potter

Entonces... tu la conociste?

Si, la seleccione a la casa de Gryffindor

¿Y-y como era?

Muy parecida a usted señora de las cartas, pero ahora veamos a que casa te puedo enviar tienes un gran potencial... Slytherin mm... no creo que no, aunque esa seriedad que posees con las personas ajenas a tu vida privada... te hace dar un papel muy bueno de una serpiente y Hufflepuff quedarías bien hay con tus amigos pero... no, no podrías desarrollar todo tu potencial y ¿Ravenclaw? No lo creo... y Gryffindor, solo para personas de corazón puro y valiente

Ah pero yo no soy nada valiente veo un fantasma y me muero en el acto

La valentía no se trata de eso la valentía es mucho más que perderle el miedo a los fantasmas o arañas ya sé que casa asignarte

Gryffindor! ( Toda la mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos y Sakura se dirigió a donde se encontraba Harry que le había apartado un asiento al lado de Hermione, donde todos comenzaron a saludarla y felicitarla pero el gran comedor guardo silencio cuando la profesora nombro a la otra joven)

Kelly Sommers (Kelly se sentó y el gorro callo en su cabeza lo ultimo que vio fue el gran comedor mirándola)

Oh! Veamos que interesante, veo que eres una persona muy ingeniosa

Si puede ser

Por lo que veo eres muy valiente

Soy una Sommers

Excepto por tu fobia a los gatos

"Eso" es un punto a parte

Veamos, que difícil decisión, tienes la inteligencia para ser una Ravenclaw el corazón para ser Hufflepuff y la valentía de una Gryffindor

Solo mándame a una casa y ya

¿No te importa en que casa quedar?

Acaso mi destino cambiara por la casa en que quede?

Veo que tienes todas las aptitudes para quedar en Slytherin igual que tu padre

¿Que? (Kelly hablo e izo que le tomaran aun mas atención ya que todo el gran comedor estaba expectante de ella)

¡Slytherin! (De pronto volvio al mundo real y vio a todo la casa de Slytherin aplaudiendo, miro al director que le sonreia estaba demasiado confundida solo atino a caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde algunas personas se acercaron para saludar educadamente pero ella no les presto atención se sento en el primer puesto vacio que encontro inconscientemente fue al lado de Bryan que estaba sentado con Zabinni, Malfoy y Lee este ultimo tenia pegada la vista en la mesa de gryffindor

Parece que tu destino es estar a mi lado (Le dijo Draco a Kelly)

Sí (Draco y Brian la miraron algo extrañados)

Sommers ¿te sientes bien?

Mm...

Yumi estaba conversando con los Gryffindor

Y vienes de Tokio que bien

Pero por que entraste en este año y no en primero como todos.

Es que mi familia creia que era una Squib nunca habia dado señal de tener magia hasta ahora

Que raro...

Pero chicos dejen cenar a Yumi

En la mesa de Slytherin, Syaoran seguía algo ido hasta que Kelly le hablo mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza por que ni había tocado su comida.

- Lee ¿te puedo preguntar algo? (Syaoran la miro fríamente)

¿que pasa?

Te gusta esa chica

¿De que hablas? (Lee la volteo a ver)

Esa a las que has mirado como tarado toda la cena

Que! yono... que... pe... (Kelly suspiro)

Hombres...

Yo no la eh estado mirando.

Oh claro que sí, Malfoy Klain (los chicos que estaban tratando de quitarse a Pansy de enzima le hicieron caso al instante

Yumi volteo a ver a la mesa de Slytherin encontró a Sommers, Malfoy tal parecía y otro joven mas de cabellera rubia y Syao... Lee!

Oh, a Lee ni lo veas, hay listas y listas de espera por el, pero no acepta a ninguna.

Ah de ser Gay

Jajaja, nada que ver de vez en cuando sale con alguien pero nunca en ámbito serio, tiene la misma manía que sus amiguitos

¿de que manía y amiguitos hablas?

Si los dos rubios que están enfrente Malfoy y Klain, primero seducen a las mujeres luego cuando las tienen babeando por ellos las usan y luego las botan así de cerdos son, no te recomiendo a ninguno de ellos

Hay Hermi tampoco es para tanto

Tampoco es para tanto Ginny!

Esta bien, puede que sean un poco desordenados pero que acaso no son lo mejor de Howart y sabes bien que no solo de Howart

Ahora me vas a decir que te gusta Malfoy

No es que me guste es solo que esta bueno (Yumi rió)

En la mesa de Hufflepuff Tomoyo y Eriol miraban a sus amigos.

¿Crees que estuvo bien?

Podría haber habido mas acción

Eriol!

Lo siento, pero... yo esperaba algo como decirlo

¿explosivo?

Si, explosivo

"**_Quieres decir que las predicciones de la reencarnación del gran mago Clow fallaron?_ **(Eriol la miro)

**_No solo tienen una reacción tardía _**(Tomoyo miro seria a Eriol ¿acaso iba a pasar algo?)

Un poco mas tarde, en la mesa de Slytherin Kelly se volvió a acercar a Syaoran, ya que había estado gran parte conversando con algunas persona de Slytherin, pero por un rato había desaparecido.

Lee

¿que quieres? (Kelly había interrumpido una conversación entre varios hombres que la habían quedado mirando, Kelly les mando una mirada de "métanse en sus asuntos" y le dijo algo en el oído a Syaoran ganándose varias enemigas. El la miro serio y luego salió del gran comedor, momentos después Bryan, Draco y un joven de Gryffindor salían discretamente del gran comedor)

Yumi volteo nuevamente a la mesa de Slytherin y vio algo que le dio una especie... de rabia? Si... por que no podian ser celos, Sommers le estaba hablando al oído, a Lee pero que...

Yumi!

Así que?

Te estaba dando las buenas noches

Ah, pero Harry aun es muy temprano

Yo se lo dije pero no me izo caso (Le siguió Ron, que estaba haciendo desaparecer una chuleta de pollo, no con magia sino que con su boca)

Además mañana no tenemos claces

Es que verdad no me siento muy bien

Esta bien, hasta mañana (Se paro para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue) ¿que le sucede?

¿A quien?

A ha... (Volteo y se encontró a Sommers parada al lado de Hermione)

Kelly! No te vi en todo el viaje ¿en donde estabas?

A, lo siento Hermi es que no te vi y no queria estar hay sola asi que me subi y ya

No importa pero como es que quedaste en Slytherin

Destino?

Bueno no importa

Y quienes son tus amigos?

Ah, ella es Ginny Weslay

Ola! (Ginny no le dio muy buena espina esa niña)

Hola! Hay! Pero que lindo brazalete

En verdad, te gusta?

Si, enserio

Pues a mi me encanta como te vistes me fascina tu falda, son muy originales junto con la de Yumi Ya la conocías?

Ah... si tuve el placer de conocerla en el despacho de Dumbledore

Mira el es mi hermano Ron

Hola

Hla (Kelly se levanto y le planto un beso en la mejilla) que lindos ojos a de tener a varias babeando por ti, no? (Ron paso por todos los colores)

Gra-gracias

Bueno (Dijo Yumi llamando la atención de todos) creo que ire a ver como esta Harry me dejo algo preocupada buenas noches (Yumi se paro sin esperar respuesta y se marcho)

00

Syaoran salió afuera y se encontró a Ian un chico de Gryffindor que era un "poco" parecido a Bryan en primera por que era su hermano y segundo por que era su hermano gemelo.

- ¿que pasa Klain, para que me mandaste a llamar?

Trajiste lo que te pedí? (Ian)

Si acá esta (Syaoran)

que bien

Y a mi me trajiste lo que queria a cambio?

Obvio, Pero antes lo primero es lo primero (Syaoran le entrego una especie de bolsa de cristal e Ian le paso una especie de pergamino)

a veces me pregunto si el sombrero seleccionador se abra equivocado y debería haber mandado a Ian a Slytherin y Brian a Gryffindor (Malfoy había llegado a su lado)

¿Que insinúas Malfoy? (Bryan estaba apoyado en una de las grandes puertas del gran comedor)

Hasta que té dignas a aparecer (Le hablo Ian)

Eh estado aquí todo el tiempo

Igual que las ratas escondiéndose en la oscuridad

Cierra el pico Ian

Y si no quiero?

No comiencen, estamos aquí para cosas mucho mas importantes (Una luz ilumino el pasillo, y Potter salió por las puertas del gran comedor rumbo en a su sala común, pero antes que pudiera verlos el grupo se había escondido en la oscuridad, Potter habia dado la vuelta en un pasillo iban a salir de su escondite cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y dejo salir a Yumi, esta fue detras de Potter. Syaoran hubiera ido a hablar con ella si no fuera por los Klain y Malfoy le taparon la boca y lo sujetaron hasta que la chica dio la vuelta)

Contrólate después vas a hablar con ella mientras apurémonos no tardaran en salir de amontones

¿Por que tanta prisa? (Una vos a sus espaldas los interrumpió. La voz de una chica de cabellos anaranjados)

¿Que haces aquí Sommers?

Acaso te tengo que pedir permiso para ir a dormir?

¿Desde cuando te sabes el camino a las mazmorras?

¿Mazmorras? (Se izo la desentendida pero sabia a lo que se refería)

Si hay queda la sala común de Slytherin y para entrar se necesita una contraseña (Ella se acerco al oído de Bryan y el dijo algo, advirtiendo la presencia de su gemelo que iba en gryffindor)

¿Quién te la dijo? (Bryan pregunto algo extrañado)

Si me acompañas te lo digo (Bryan dudo un poco le dijo algo a sus "amigos" y se fue con ella)

Esa chica si que es rara

Ella no es rara

¿acaso la conoces, Ian? (A Syaoran le intrigaba esa chica, era muy misteriosa)

Si... amiga de la infancia

¿solo amiga? (Pregunto Draco con algo de burla)

Claro que si pero dejemos eso para despues tenemos que resolver esto

Harry había llegado al retrato de la dama gorda genial! como iba a entrar si no tenia la contraseña

Mimbulus mimbletonia

Gracias (Dio la vuelta y se encontro con Yumi, la miro no sabia por que ella le transmitía confianza)

entramos?

Claro (Cuando entraron los dos se acercaron al sillón que estaba delante del fuego, el favorito de Harry y al parecer ahora también de Yumi)

¿Yumi te puedo preguntar algo?

Claro lo que quieras Harry

¿Tu piensas que estoy loco y que solo quiero atención, por eso invento todo sobre lo de Voldemort y...

Claro que no! (Yumi lo paro) Harry cualquier persona con medio cerebro se daría cuenta de que todas esas cosas que dicen sobre ti en el profeta y el ministro de magia son solo estupideces (Harry sonrió, por primera vez alguien le creía aquí en Howart alguien claro que no fuera como Luna)

Entonces no muchos deben tener cerebro por aquí

Exacto

Jajaja (Harry le sonrió y Yumi le devolvió la sonrisa)

Gracias Yumi eres la única que me cree y que no esta media loca

Harry se que desde hace unas horas nos conocemos pero te quería decir que cualquier problema lo que sea me lo puedes contar

Esta bien solo espero que tu tengas la misma confianza conmigo

Claro que si


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana y la habitación de Kelly ya parecía batalla campal, sumando a la música que se escuchaba por toda la habitación, gracias a Merlín en Slytherin las piezas eran por separado, estaría segura que no habría aguantado ni un minuto con alguna descerebrada de Slytherin.

Me desperté esta mañana con una sonrisa en la cara  
Y nadie me va a hacer sentir mal hoy   
He estado sintiendo que nada va como quiero últimamente   
Así que decidí aquí mismo y ahora que mi perspectiva y actitud van a cambiar

Estaba terminando de colocarse el uniforme, cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

¿quien es?

Bryan

¿Bryan que? (Kelly se puso a buscar algo con la mirada hasta que tomo una pulsera de puntas color rosa)

Abre...

Ya va... (Se arreglo la blusa se acerco a la puerta dijo la contraseña y saco el pestillo, al otro lado se encontró a Klain con su siempre cara neutra y algo desarreglado)

¿que te paso, paso un tornado al lado tuyo o que?

Eso debería preguntar yo (Miro la habitación) ¿que estuviste haciendo anoche?

Eh! Bryan eso no se pregunta (Le decía mientras estaba en el espejo haciendo peinados con la ayuda de la varita)

Andas alegre hoy ¿que te paso? O debería decir...

No me vas a arruinar mi día Klain ¿a qué viniste?

A hacer las pases

Jajajajajajja!!!! Jeje lo siento ¿que dijiste? Es que escuche...

Escuchaste bien (Bryan la miraba serio, sentado en un mueble, De repente Kelly también se puso seria)

Klain anoche ya te dije que no le iba a decir nada a nadie de lo que vi, no tienes que ser tan cínico conmigo.

No es por eso, se que no abrirías la boca

¿Cómo lo sabes? No me conoces

Sabes muy bien, que te conozco mejor que cualquiera de aquí (Bryan se había acercado un poco, cuando estuvo detrás de ella le ayudo con el cachito que se estaba amarrando)

Nos vemos

Nos vemos... (Kelly miro por donde Bryan se había ido y suspiro pero después volvió a lo suyo)

Yumi se encontraba en su habitación conversando con Hermione, o mas bien Hermione le estaba explicando como es que sabia de la existencia de Kero y su verdadera identidad o al menor parte de ella, no la parte de que era hermana de Harry y todo eso...

Entonces Dumbledore te lo dijo por que le pareció conveniente que lo supieras si íbamos a vivir en la misma habitación?

Exacto... pero no estas enojada conmigo?

Enojada? Por que habría de estarlo

Por que era tu secreto y...

Hermione, eres mi amiga y le agradezco a Dumbledore que te lo haya dicho ya que detesto mentirles a mis amigos.

Esta bien, pero eso quiere decir que se lo vas a contar a Harry y a Ron?

Lo siento Hermione, pero Dumbledore dijo que no podía ¿el por que? no me lo preguntes por que no tengo idea

Esta bien, pero por favor prométeme que en cuanto puedas decírselos vas a ir corriendo a decirles la verdad.

Lo prometo (Hermione tenia extendida la mano y Sakura se la acepto)

Bien! Ahora por que no bajamos a desayunar?

Eh... si pero antes Tomoyo me pidio que le hiciera un favor, y yo con gusto acepte

Y cual es ese favor?

Mm... no lo vas a querer saber.

00-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor hablando con Ron que parecía que aun estaba durmiendo.

Lo mas extraño es que... Ron!

Ah si, si!

Ron que te...

Buenos días Chicos (Ginny venia bajando con sus compañeras de cuarto)

Buenos días Ginny (Dijeron los dos, y otras dos jóvenes Gryffindor se le sumaron)

Buenos dias Ginny (Dijeron Hermione y Yumi)

Ah chicas a ustedes las buscaba (Ginny se dio la vuelta y casi se cae de impresion ¿acaso, acaso.. esa era...

¿paso algo? (Dijo Yumi)

¿que si pasa algo???????

----------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos de Slytherin estaban llegando al gran comedor y varias miradas se alzaron hacia ellos

Vamos a sentarnos?

Primeros las damas (Le dijo Draco)

En ese caso paso yo primero como no veo a ninguna dama (Y bryan paso por el lado de una Kelly Neutral. Una Kelly que segundo después salio por las puertas del gran comedor)

Creo que se te paso la mano

No, déjala le eh dicho cosas peores.

Quizas sea tiempo de ser un poco mas maduro con ella (Syaoran se sento al lado suyo)

Y quizas sea tiempo de que tu seas mas maduro y dejes de babosear por Anami

¿Yo, que?

Kelly me dijo que por la noche tuvo que poner un insonorus para poder dormir por que no dejaban de hablar de que tu estuviste toda la cena mirando Anami como un... (De repente Malfoy se quedo callado y con la mirada pegada en la entrada)

Wuo quien es esa? (Una chica de cabello castaño y de ojos color miel, alta atlética con facciones finas y muy sexy entraba por la puerta del gran comedor con un uniforme no muy diferente al que estrenaron la noche anterior Yumi y Kelly)

No se, pero te a puesto que en dos segundos la tengo a mis pies

Es mia

Yo la vi primero

Klain cie...

son patéticos (Syaoran Interrumpio la interesante conversación de los rubios)

Mira, Lee que a ti se te haga por que andas muy baboso por Anami no quiere decir que nosotros vamos a perder el tiempo

Bueno haya ustedes si se quieren ligar a Granguer

Granguer!!!! (Todos voltearon un segundo la mirada hacia ellos, pero de repente Bryan y Draco ya no existían en el gran comedor)

Ya afuera del comedor...

Eso esta mal

Va contra las leyes de la naturaleza

Esa no puede ser Granguer

¿Les gusto? (Bryan y Draco voltearon y se encontraron a Kelly)

¿Que tienes que ver tu con el cambio de Granguer?

Digamos que solo... le estaba haciendo un favor a una amiga...

¿desde cuando Granguer es tu amiga? (Los tres comenzaron a caminar por el castillo)

Desde que se presento en mi casa como mi tutora en el verano

Tutora??? (¿?)

Bueno quien mas que Granguer se pasaría haciendo tutoría por el verano

Hey! (Kelly se coloco enfrente de los dos) Hermione es mi amiga si no les gusta bien! No tengo ningún problema con ello pero no voy a permitir que la insulten y menos en mi presencia, Hermione es una buena persona y ustedes no le llegan ni a los talones y si no quieren entender les sugiero que duerman con un ojo abierto y con el otro cerrado que ni Dumbledore los salva (Y salió por el pasillo contrario tirando fuego por la boca)

Esa chica asusta

Crees que debamos hacerle caso

Bueno yo no soy el que siempre se anda batiendo en discusiones con Granguer y sus amiguitos,

Mientras en el gran comedor la conmocion daba vueltas por todas las casas incluso la de Slytherin, Hermione estaba sentada con sus amigos entre ellos Tomoyo, aunque sin Eriol desde la cena de anoche se habia desaparecido.

Hay Tommy de verdad me da mucha pena

Que no te de, te ves guapísima y además no viste la reacción de todos al entrar

Si... pero es que todos me estaban mirando!

Esa es la idea (De repente los chicos, Ron y Harry se acercaron)

Wua Mione te vez... distinta

Me veo horrible?

No!, no, te vez genial (Hermione miro a Ron que se puso rojo)

T-te vez... bien

Gracias chicos

pero por que no mejor desayunamos? (Tomoyo invito y los chicos se sentaron)

Esta bien

Después del desayuno Hermione se fue con Yumi a su sala comun, ya que tenian es ahora libre, donde comenzaron a hablar.

Bien Hermione dime que te traes con ese chico

¿que chico?

Rubio platinado alto guapo atlético de facciones varoniles y lindas y...

Ya! Ya entendi pero por curiosidad ¿no es de Slytherin cierto?

No... Claro que si! Es ese chico que siempre anda con Sommers

Klain!!!!

Klain es el que tiene el peinado medio HxC? (N/A: HxC jarcore si no saben cual es ese estilo me lo dicen.)

Si...

Ah... entonces no! Me refería al otro

MALFOY!!!!! (Por suerte no había casi nadie en la sala común así que nadie se dio cuenta)

Si, si, si ese mismo acaso no viste como te miro cuando entraste parece que te queria comer.

Yumi! Estas loca Malfoy nunca, pero nunca me miraría de esa forma, es mi peor enemigo desde primero

Y yo que los veía muy monos

Yumi... deja de soñar yo jamás tendría algo con ese hurón

Pe...

No!

Esta bien... (Hubo un momento de silencion y luego Yumi comenzo a mirar a Hermione como tratando de encontrar algo)

Yumi! (Esta suspiro)

Ah... esta bien me rindo

Por favor ya demos por acabado ese tema

Como quieras

Pero hay algo que queria preguntarte

Que cosa?

Se trata sobre tu... Y Lee

El profesor!!!!!!

Claro que no! Yumi como piensas algo asi

Es que hay que admitir que no etsa nada de mal jajaja

Mmm... si tienes razon

Jajajaja, si yo sabia que tu igual lo habias encontrado lindo

Ya! Pero volviendo con el tema me refería a Syaoran Lee

Se resume en dos palabras "estupidez andante"

Tomoyo no me dijo lo mismo

Eres amiga de Tomoyo?

Bueno si de Eriol y Tomoyo desde que entraron el año pasado han sido amigos de todos nosotros, Bien, siguiendo Tomoyo me dijo que si habias tenido algo con Lee

Lee y yo es un tema complicado

Por que?

Mira todo comenzo...


End file.
